Sasharissa Guinevere Gildrewald-Black
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Summary inside femharry
1. Chapter 1

Saarissa Guinevere Grinderwald-Black

I don't own anything and I don't get money from this

Summary: Au story! What if Sasharissa wasn't daughter of James, but Grinderwald's? What if Grinderwald run away from jail just before Halloween but was too late save Lily, but not his daughter?

And what if Grindelwald send his daughter back in time into Cygnus Black door steps? How will little Sasharissa turns a like? **Fem arry!**

Sending back

Gellert Grinderwald was running fast as he could it was clear that Dumbledore, aurors and everybody was trying catch him like they could, but they could catch his daughter Sasharissa Guinevere Grinderwald or Potter as world know her.

Gellert meet Lily Evans now days Potter when she studying Law and Wizard Criminology, and Lily must make essay about some famous criminal and profiled him or her and so Lily end up meet Gellert Grinderwald. Of course they were first professional, and then they turn friends and then lovers. When Gellert meet Lily first time he know she wasn't mudblood, she was pureblood daughter of Cleopatra Raven and Lawrence Evermore daughter, who was kidnap in birth, it was big scandal back then of course Dumbledore was back of it, he could let two most powerful dark side families daughter rise in wizard world.

Gellert was in Godric hallow after long time, last time when Dumbledore betrayal him.

When Gellert arrived into the house he could tell it was completely destroyed.

When Gellert was inside house he looked for his daughter. Finally he found her in nursery crying.

She was beautiful she had jet black hair and aristocratic features from him and Lily's Emerald eye.

Gellert know she was going to be heartbreaker when she older.

Gellert know he had something because Dumbledore had his own plans from her.

Then he heard two people talking out side of house.

He recognized other to be Sirius Black, son of Orion one of his most trusted support. Then it hit Gellert he was going to send his daughter back in time to daughter of Cygnus Black He closest friend.

Fast as lighting Gellert found permanent and quill and write message to Cygnus and when he was ready he hold his daughter one last time and send her away. After it Gellert leaved from house and hoped best for his daughter.

When Sasharissa arrived into Black's manor was sunny June morning.

Cygnus was about go to morning walk when he saw small baby in his doors steps.

"If somebody dared leave his or she's mud blood or even half-breed brat in my steps…" Cygnus mumbled voice full of hate and disgust.

Then he noticed small note and read it. His eyes wielded and Cygnus gripped baby and run back to house.

"Hera!" Cygnus yelled.

"Yes darling?" Cygnus wife yelled back.

"Gellert leaved his daughter to us to arise." Cygnus yelled and soon his wife was with him.

"What you Gellert Grilderward leaved his hidden daughter to us? Hera said shocked and looked baby in Cygnus arms.

"Yes this is Sasharissa." Cygnus said gave baby to Hera.

"Well hello sweetheart. We are going to be your mommy and daddy. And you can sure that you going to be something big." Hera said and walked with husband show their newest daughter to her new siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later

It was ten years ago when Sasharissa was taken in Black family.

Morning light was hitting in grand windows and Sasharissa was about wake in her giant chamber.

"Rissa, Rissa, time to wake up." Andromeda said sweetly, shakes her sister shoulder lightly.

"Andy just five minutes, please!" Sasharissa begged tiredly.

"No you have no time to sleep, because we are going to Diagon alley buy school things." Andromeda said nicely.

"We really are going to buy school thing. I go to get my wand!" Sasharissa said excitedly.

"Oh yes, Rissa, and Rissa one more thing." Andromeda said now more serious manner.

"Yes?" Rissa asked.

"Black's don't beg." Andromeda said strictly, but when she saw her sister cheesy grin, she burst into laughter.

"Come on breakfast is waiting." Andy said waited her sister and when Sasharissa or Rissa as family and friend calls her.

Rissa looked her sister Andy was maybe prettiest them, Andy have chocolate brown hair, slightly tan skin, and beautiful blue eyes.

In Black family Bella and Andy was same looking except Bella was paler and she has darker hair. Bella and Andy looked like Cygnus and Narcissa or just Cissy looked their mother Hera with her blond hair, icy blue eyes and beautiful veela looks. Their mother was part-veela and Hera Black née Greengrass.

Rissa and Andy were walking in dinning room they heard voice behind their backs.

"I was wonder you two show up." It was Bellatrix, who talked smooth and little cocky voice.

"BELLA!" Rissa screamed happily and ran fast she could into her sister's arms. Bellatrix start laugh and put her smaller sister in pig pack.

"Hello chipmunk!" She said happily.

"I'm NOT chipmunk!" She yelled and Bella laugh even harder.

"What ever you say, hard case." Bella said mockery.

Soon they arrived in giant dinning room; there was Cissy, Hera and Cygnus.

"So you came finally." Cygnus said fake serious voice.

"Yes but best comes last." Bella said cockily.

Cygnus and Hera shook their heads, while Narcissa smirked evil.

"Oh I always though loser, arrive last." Narcissa said matter fact tune and Bella show Narcissa her tongue.

"Bella maybe Cissy is right… You are loser after all, you was coming break fast even later than me and Andy." Rissa said bored and take apple juice, while everybody else except Bella burst into laughter.

"Oh is that so?" She said and started tickle her sister.

"Bella, Rissa Behave." Hera said strictly, while girls laugh.

"Mom, when go to alley." Andy asked and smiled wildly.

"Soon as you girls are ready." She told and smiled Andy.

Later in Diagon alley

"Mom, were we are going first." Narcissa said excited.

"Well you, I and Bella are going to look books and wand to you. Same time dad, Rissa and Andromeda look wand, robes and poison acridness." Hera told and soon family was separate to look for school needs.

When they were Madam Malkins, Rissa noticed something interesting between her sister and some guy.

Andromeda was looking some guy and guy was looking Andy, was Andy looking that boy.

Rissa waited long enough boy wasn't anymore hearing distant, until she asked her sister "Do you like him? His kind of cute."

"Who Ted? His nice but…" Andy started but didn't finish sentence, so Rissa finish it for her "What he is except Puff."

After little while thinking Andy decide answer knowing she was talking with her clever and smart sister.

"He is… muggle." Andy said simply and notice her sister stunted look.

"You like mud blood?" Rissa asked surprised, but not angry voice like Cissy or Bella or especially her parent would ask.

"Well maybe, and he is muggle and really nice," Andy said fist unsure and then defensibly.

"Ooh so you like him, this is good, now I own you. Behave nicely or I maybe slip mom and dad you like well lower citizen." Rissa said evilly and smirked wildly.

"You would not dare." Andy said dangerously lowly.

"Try me sis, and remember how Bella's favourite." Rissa said evilly and then shake her head.

"Oh sister your secret is safe with me. I know very well if mom and dad find out you would be disgraced."

"Thanks sis." Andy said now much happier.

"But you still own me sis." Rissa said confidentially and waved dad who was coming from potion shop.

"So, Rissa ready to buy a wand?" Cygnus asked.

"Yes dad. I'm waited it all day. Rissa said exited and soon they were outside Ollivander's wand store.

Rissa open door of dusty store, and then she walked in with Andy and her father right behind her.

"Um hello?" Rissa said awkwardly and suddenly, she heard voice behind large shells.

"Miss Black, I was wondering when you show up." Said creepy voice and Rissa jumped lightly up.

Cygnus and Andy started laugh and earned deathly glare from youngest remember their family.

"So what is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked nicely, but looking her oodly and Rissa wasn't completely sure if she liked Ollivader. Rissa was sure only one thing about Ollivander he was trying to read her personality and other thing was she didn't like it.

"Now we have your measures, shall we try wand?" Ollivander said and Rissa nooded surprised and she tried first apple tree wand which was 10 inches long and core were phoenix, but it wasn't right to Rissa so she, elm one with wasn't right either, she try and try until she try, one wand 11 inches long, made of holly and had a phoenix feather in core, and like then she felt warm in her hand and green and silver sparks came from wand.

Cygnus and Andy cheered; Rissa was smiling until she notices look in Ollivader's eyes.

"What!" Rissa asked rudely.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander mumbled and now Cygnus and Andy start get worried.

"Excuse me, what's curious?" Rissa asked curiously, but polite as she could, but deep in her heart she needed know what Ollivander knew.

"My father used to say wand tell lot about it's owner, Your father's wand is great to battle, so is your sister Bellatrix wand, your mother wand is amazing for memory charms, your twin Narcissa's wand is great to transformation, and Andromeda's wand is great to healing, but your wand is so much stronger than most of wand, and I can tell we can except great things from you. Like owner of brother wand of yours." Ollivander said almost well insanely, well at least his eyes looking crazy.

"How is owner of this wands brother?" Rissa asked curiously, but her eyes didn't hide her hunger to know.

"He calls himself dark lord or voldemort." Ollivader whisper quietly, but Rissa could tell Andy and dad hear all and they both looked Rissa wild eyed.

"You mean race cleaner?" Rissa asked surprised and she was pretty sure she looked god smacked.

"Well I won't use exactly that word but yes." Ollivander said quietly and looked Rissa worriedly and Rissa frowned.

"How much?" Rissa asked fast when she came collusion she didn't like Ollivander.

"What?" Ollivander asked dumbly, which make Rissa roll her eyes and think how stupid this wand maker truly was.

"Seven galleons." Ollivander said and Cygnus paid price and soon family was out of store, quietly as they were witnessed somebody's death.

Suddenly they hear Narcissa happy voice and they make mask in they face. But when Hera looked her husband she notice his worried look, so she rised her eye brow, it was clear that Cygnus notice it because he answered "Not now, did you get all school thing." Cygnus asked.

"Yes we get darling and we meet potential suitor to Cissy." Hera said happily while Bella and Rissa played they gonna gag.

"Oh hush you two, young mister Malfoy, is fine gentleman." Hera said strictly, but even she was not able to hide small smile.

But this, of course makes Bella and Rissa laugh even harder.

"Oh shut up you two, he is better that Rolf how is your fiancé or Antonio how is thinking dad's permission to court Andy." Cissy yelled back.

"Narcissa Artemis Black, manners!" Herra said now truly strictly, while

Bella and Rissa paled. They were completely forgotten their parent's had been start look for possible suitors.

Rissa understand this was truly good time to icebreaker so… "I know this shouldn't be funny but at least neither, them don't need to be married to human ferret." Rissa quipped and soon entire family was laughing.

"Oh lord you my child, when we find you suitor I don't know should be I worry for or jealous of him." Cygnus said.

"Well anyway it's time to go home." Hera said and soon they touched their portkey and their were back into their living room.

Later that night Rissa came out of her room only to dinner.

Bella was starting grow worried about her youngest sister, even she know she wasn't biological sister, of Rissa she was always closest to her, it was always she & Rissa and Andy & Cissy. Of course their family blood adopt Rissa and told everybody she was they daughter no matter.

So Bella secretly listened her parents conversation, after it she was shocked, her sister was parseltongue, but this was well something unexpected, Rissa always more surprising than average kid, but this was maybe the thing twitch was turning their family much darker path, maybe Rissa more like her father than her unknown mother, well anyway she needed see her sister.

So when Bella arrived into her sister room she noticed she was dragged half Black's library into her room.

"Are you ok sis?" Bella asked worriedly, but notice Rissa was half-sleep.

"Yeah, just tired." Rissa mumbled.

"I hear about what happened in Ollivander's. Do you want talk about it?" Bella asked worriedly.

"No." Rissa said annoyed and look her sister eyes with angry look.

"Do you want that go away?" Bella asked and looked her sister worriedly.

After thinking little while Rissa answered "No, can you sleep here? I don't like be alone." Rissa asked quietly and looked Bella with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, chipmunk." Bella said and soon she felt light hit in her shoulder.

Soon sister's were sleeping peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Train & Sorting

End of summer go fast, and before Black sister know it was time to back to the Hogwarts.

Even big enchainment Cissy and Rissa hold they were more worried about their already growing homesickness.

It was last night when all Blacks were together for long time and it was clear even nobody didn't show it, everybody were very emotional state.

Black family was gathering to play games and spent family time.

"I have one last announcement to Cissy." Cygnus said happily.

Every looked Cygnus curiously. When Cygnus spoke it was announcement that Cissy was now betrothed to Lucius Malfoy.

Of course mom and Cissy where happy about it and Andy was happy because Cissy was happy but Rissa and Bella only played they where happy, Rissa knew she didn't want be married somebody pureblood fat idiot how only think money, how to be super pureblood, having pretty wife and male heir and Quidditch, Bella other idea about true love and prince charming. But what Rissa wanted was feeling of danger, strong feelings and man who were ready fight about her heart.

Rissa was more interested dark arts and full control of human mind and she didn't like animals except her snake Hades or family owls Poseidon (Bella), Hecate (Andy) and Herodes (Cissy) she didn't have a owl it didn't bother her. She could always burrow one of her sisters.

She was always been outsider child and she was little bit feared among other children because she was little bit sadistic, but she was loyal, hard working and proud as hell, neither she wasn't stupid.

When she did go sleep that night see saw very strange dream were she was Gryffindor and she saved some mud blood girl named Hermione Granger from troll.

Next morning when she wake up she noticed she was early up, so she got herself ready and she noticed Hades was up as well.

"Young mistresss, how are feeeeling." Hades hissed.

"Fine Hadesss but in future we can't have sso much thisss coversations." Rissa hissed back and strokes snakes back.

"Yess you gonna start in that school. Why hide unique talent of yours? Hades hissed and looked Rissa.

"Because I'm not going to expose all my skills to people who aren't worth of knowing them." Rissa hissed low but seriously dangerous voice.

"Fine mistresss." Hades hissed.

"Go back to sleep Hades." Rissa hissed him sweetly and soon Hades sleeping in couch.

Little after it Rissa walked into dining room were others were in eating breakfast in half sleep.

"Good morning sweetheart I was coming to wake you." Hera said tiredly and she was yawned.

"It okay mom usually I'm early riser." Rissa said while other murmuring good morning greetings to her.

"How could be so morning person?" Bella and Cissy moaned tiredly.

"Believe me I don't know, even how much I hate thing." Rissa said and gave light smile her sister.

"It's really useful skill in work life." Cygnus said behind daily prophet.

"Well what ever, when we leave?" Bella asked bored while Andy just shook her head.

"In one hour so you better be ready soon." Cygnus said.

When breakfast was over girls came finishing their backing, when they ready, they use port key once again to go **PLATFORM.**

Cygnus and Hera were telling about their expectations when they heard very familiar voice…

"Sirius Orion Black if you going to act this childish way of yours, you can be sure that our name family name into shame." It was Walburga's voice harrowing as ever.

Rissa raised eyebrow and looked her cousin's family, even Rissa in particular, did not like the cousin she always admired his way to just who he was and that bravery he had.

Rissa wasn't close with uncle Orion's family but she did get alone with his other son Regulus quite well. But when it came Walburga she always had feeling that she was in evaluation, Uncle Orion was okay and she find actually Sirius really nice when he wanted to be.

Rissa in other hand felt truly compassion to Sirius, because aunt and uncle had high exceptions to Sirius because he was an heir in both lines (Orion's and Cygnus), she always know that her dad wasn't happy about that fact he didn't have a son, Other hand neither had her biological father Grinderwald, but like he had anything to inherit, after his downfall all his possessions were shared all goody goody's, politicians, and charity and off course to Albus freaking blood traitor Dumbledore.

"Rissa?" Hera asked and Rissa flinched her mothers calling.

"Yes?" She asked bored.

"Train is leaving soon, it's time to say good bye." Hera said sweetly, but already craving.

"Okay, we are going see each other in Christmas right?" Rissa asked worriedly, even Rissa wasn't good around people she loved her family more than anything.

"Of course sweetheart don't be worried, see you in Christmas I'm going to miss you." Hera said and gave tight hug to her daughter; soon Cygnus hugged Rissa while Hera was hugging Andy.

Last in hugging line was Bella when Hera hugged Bella she whispered Bella's ear "Look after them both but especially Rissa, she admire you so much. So please watch her." Bella only nooded and looked her sister, who was looking other children like she was analyzing them.

Soon Black sister step in to train and before they know train was moving and their next stop was somewhere middle Scotland.

It was about half hour after train leaved when Rissa decided go with Cissy to socialize with other kids as gesture of good will.

They end up same carriage with cousin Sirius and Cissy's new BFF Lily.

When Rissa end up look Lily her heart skipped beat, this Lily girl had exactly same eyes as hers. How it could be possible? Because this girl screamed word mud… muggle and what her parents told she was daughter two purebloods not a muggle or half-blood, it was all random coincidence or something else? However Rissa didn't believe coincidence, but this Lily girl seemed actually truly nice so decide consider her as a friend.

Then there was a boy named Severus Snape who actually seemed truly interesting, smart and cunning child, who was worth of knowing he was half-blood, and there was something strange in him, maybe he was abused? Way he acted and his was protective for himself.

Rissa wasn't sure if she like boy or not, but she had feeling she wanted to be this boy friend.

They were talking until their conversation end up where house they going to end up. Their conversation was intruded by James Potter aunt Dorea's son. Rissa wasn't really close to Dorea's family even she really liked Dorea and her husband, but she and James never didn't were close or neither was their family in otherwise. It was because aunt Dorea was too different her Sytherin family and marring even pureblood Gryffindor didn't help much.

Rissa had this feeling that storm was rising so she leaved carriage.

She was looking other children in their carriages and she didn't see anybody, who was getting her interest.

Then she runs into somebody, the boy.

"I'm sorry." Rissa mumbled and looked well kinda cute looking boy? He had brown hair, friendly face and smile, he had some scars but he looked nice, friendly and little bit scared, but why? Because of his scar even she had scar in her for head which seemed bold.

"It's okay. I didn't notice you either." Boy says nicely and gives Rissa small smile.

"Remus Lupin." Boy introduces himself and gives his hand to shake.

"Sasharissa Black." Rissa answer politely and takes hand and shake it.

Rissa pov

The boy Remus seems nice he talks little about school, family and how much wait classes starting, but hides something I can tell it.

One good him is that he doesn't be like that oh good you are Black, you evil racist monster. I can tell he want's to go see someone/something so I let him go, but I make promise myself I going to find out what he is hiding.

Then I go back into mine and Cissy carriage there is sleeping boy.

I don't bother wake up, instead I just study his sleeping form.

He has expensive robes, obviously pureblood all he robes, books he been read, shoes, and he has ring were is Crouch seal, so he is Bartemius Crouch jr. Poor bastard having that sort name, if was named like that…

Then he wakes up and look his face was priceless, he is surprised and almost scared like he should be, but I think my smirk makes me look like maniac, Bella always says that in those rare times I smile I'm most beautiful girl she know, but when my dark side gets me I look like lunatic how is ready kill (It's not like I never killed before I accidentally killed bird and once my experiment with cat did go terribly wrong.)

He looks me like he was trying to figure out if I was pureblood or not.

"Sasharissa Black." I say just to help him out of his big problem.

His face light up and he gives me genuine smile which makes him look sweet guy.

"Bartemius Crouch." He says politely but I can hear there is hate and disgust toward that name. So he doesn't like his father? Well well this is going to be interesting.

"Yes, I know." I say and I try still study him.

"How you know it?" He ask surprised, well I understand that question easily we never been meet before, our fathers work together but they aren't exactly off duty pals, in fact I don't think Barty senior don't spent too much time in home, shame because this boy has quiet potential turn his back to his father noble objectives.

"Well your family seal help quiet a lot." I answer simply and look him into his eyes and I knew we were going to be friends, because this guy I actually liked

Then Andy, Bella, Rabastan and Rodolphus came.

"Hi sis, it seems that you aready make a friend." Bella said and she gave large smirk to me.

"I don't know yet, this is Barty jr." I said and other look him now more interested.

"So Crouch son, nice to meet you I'm Andromeda." Andy introduces herself and shakes Barty's hand. Then others introduce themselves while I start talking to Rabastan.

Rabastan is only few person I truly like, he is always nice, smart and he knows a lot about dark arts, his biggest flaw is that he is Lucius Malfoy's friend even they aren't in same year (Lucius 5th like bella, Rabastan 3rd) they are best mate seriously who want's to be Lucius friend?

"Were you guys leaved the ferret?" I asked like I was worried but truth is liked to see him death.

"Who?" Rabastan and Rodolphus ask same time, while Bella and Andy start laugh.

"She means Malfoy." Bella chatter.

"Oh fer…Malfoy he is prefectting in somewhere." Rabastan answer sweetly and I gag then "Who is so big idiot that makes him a prefect?" I ask shocked.

"Slughorn? I would be ten times better prefect." Rodophus says cockily, but we others burst into laughter.

Last train journey we spent time together, until we arrived into Hogwarts.

We saw castle it was maleficent, it's actually looked fairy tale castle with all towers, bridges, and those giant windows which hold medieval style.

Castle was simply marvelous.

I notice the older student did go to school in carriage were led by Thestrals?

I know they are misunderstood, but how to hell she was able to see them.

Because last time I checked I wasn't proved somebody's death or I have?

I mean I never know my real mother like I ever actually truly cared about her or neither my father, but maybe that was reason why she didn't take me. I just always think she didn't want me.

But only thing I ever had close to death was those strange dreams were I see this green light which looks like killing curse and then there is woman who screams.

We firsties go to school in boats maybe just to see how beautiful Hogwarts evening time or just buy to more time to older student to get a school?

Well anyway Me, Cissy, Lily and Severus were in same boat. We noticed that James, Sirius, Rat looking kid and Remus were looking for the giant squid, I wish they going to get eaten by that squid.

When we truly arrived Hogwarts it was amazing school was even more giant, marvelous and some way truly glorious.

When we came to main hall, I was even more amazed of this school I mean everything was so huge.

There was McGonagall waiting about houses and house points and yada yada.

Then we were leaved waiting like pig into slaughter. Of course house ghost arrived talk about peeves like every year before or that was mine and Cissy understatement well it seemed they do that in every year at least they done in Bella's; Andy's, mom and dad's first year.

Then professor McGonagall came to take us into sorting ceremony.

Cissy was sorted slytherin, Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor (Orion and Walburga gonna be so pissed) but they skipped me and I start go to panic, Barty is sorted in snake pit too and Lily is Gryffindor.

Then McGonagall shouts "Sasharissa Grinderwald-Black" and she sounds little scared and shocked. I can't be that horrible, oh wait it's a daddy thing. So because my father is mass murderer and little bit lunatic its means I must be mean that I going to make massacre just my pass time hobby, Merlin this teachers are paranoid.

But anyway I go stool and I wait, the hat start talking.

"Hmm you are many things' young one, Brave enough to Gryffindor, but no what their looking for let say you not goody goody enough in their house, but not quit Hufflepuff even you are hard working and loyal, you are too cruel to them (I chuckle darkly) not Ravenclaw either even you are smart, but you are too much for your own good and there is too much darkness and hatred in you, but only house you is… Slytherin" Hat announces and I walk into slytherin table, while other clapped I notice Dumbledore's speculative glare and I send deathly glare to him.

Most people talked about me and my dad some other not interesting shit.

Snape was sorted in our house while Lupin and Rat face or Peter something was sorted in Lions den in my surprise.

Last of meal go well except the school song and our dorm was in the dungeons which was pretty cool.

Our head of our house Slughorn gave us to info and told about slytherin values then we go sleep and I saw very vivid dream about be sorted in Gryffindor.


	4. Chapter 4

First day & surprise

Next morning Rissa felled herself more tired than often even this first day year.

Cissy and Rissa were half-sleep when Rabastan arrived in great hall.

"Well already tired in first day before even classes are started?" Rabastan asked loudly and make girls jump in their seats which make Rabastan laugh hardly.

"Shut up Stan!" Cissy snared while Rissa just glared Rabastan.

"Really that bad night at least you didn't end up house of baggers." Rabastan said and mind his own joke very funny.

Girls glared him gloomily of course Rabastan noticed this and asked "What?"

"Well I had this dream ending up in Gryffindor and end up with Weasel and mudblood know-it-all." Rissa murmured and ate bacon.

"And I though my dreams were bad." Rabastan said compassionately.

"Well it's getting better." Narcissa said slyly and gave smirk to Rabastan.

"Oh is there more little rissapoo?" Rabastan asked jokingly, making Rissa blush. She hated that nickname.

"Well she had other dream about wresling with troll and put her wand that troll's nose nostril and saving that know it all with weasel." Narcissa told making Rabastan laugh even harder but soon all three were laughing.

"Oh god you should write book about your dream." Rabastan said holding tears of joy back.

"Oh yeah, like Ten times I wished that I killed Gryffindor." Rissa said seriously making even others Slytherin laugh.

"I would buy one." Said, some Slytherins.

"And that going to be future bestseller." Rissa said and started look her timetable.

"So what you girls have today?" Rabastan asked charismatically.

"First we have spells, then history, lunge, and last potions." Rissa answered simply and pick up the book medieval ways torturing of human soul.

"Interesting book choice, for such young girl." It was slimy voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh joy human ferret actually know how to read." Rissa said sarcastic making other Black sister and some other Slytherin laugh.

"You should know how talk prefect and…" Lucius hadn't chance finish his sentence when Rissa was already answering "What ever ferret, I have to go class. It would be bad if I was late very first class, don't you think?"

Before Lucius could answer Rissa was gone.

When frist class started there was roll call professor Flitwick was at least professional when he didn't have freak out when it was time to call Rissa's name.

First Flitwick explained about spell work and something not so important to Rissa. Rissa always studied much by herself so she could give less.

They were going to study about levitation spell wingardium leviosa.

Rissa learned it actually fast but first who learned it was Lily.

She and Cissy gave her light smile.

"Yo Rat…Peter" Rissa yelled Gryffindor boy Peter who had awfully trouble with charm.

"Ye-yes?" Boy stuttered making Rissa think how this pathetic boy could be Gryffindor.

"I can help with you spell." Rissa said sweetly and gave smile to Peter.

Rissa pov

This human rat Peter needed my head so I going to help him out, of course he was happy about my help and professor Flitwick gave me 10 points for helping my fellow school mate.

When I was going to show him I put spell into him and flayed him around class.

Then I ''accidentally'' dropped him into floor and make this "Ooops" effect and told professor that I wasn't good as I though.

I even didn't loose point because my good spell work for beginner.

Slytherin were laughing so was some Gryffs, but not Lily or Pete boys little gang.

Well Cissy did know what was I about do, but she found it funny so she didn't say anything.

Then we had history it was iteresting subject but shame we had afwul teacher at least I could always sleep in there.

When we get out class and go to lunge then I go library while Cissy go hang with Lily and sisters.

I was reading about dragons especially about Norwegian Ridgeback.

Then we go to potions with Gryffindor's again.

We were waiting to class to start when I noticed Sirius slightly red face even how cool and calm be tried to be.

"So what happened to cousin Sirius?" I asked boredly excepting to Cissy answer but in my surprise answerer was Barty "He got nice howler form his mother and father." I raised eyebrow.

"Really?" I ask and look Sirius possible little bit _too_ predatory.

He just nods so our head of house come to start class.

In class Horace Hold also roll calling.

He did name calling in normal way, he didn't flitch when it came to my daddy's last name, which I'm ever grateful.

Because we have a first lesson we had to work in pairs (I mean how big idiots he thinks we are? Like we going explode something wait of minute, that's give me idea…)

Well anyway I end up pair with Barty, Cissy was with Eleanor Zabini, Lily and Severus playing romeo and Juliet and of course there was my new personal favourite people James and Sirius, Remus and Rat face Pete.

I knew they have reason to dislike me after that little stunt I pull in charm class. But so what!?

We were working normally until hear James snaring world snivellus.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted and I got looks for others, but James just gave me one ugly twisted smile.

"Oh I this sweet Snape got girlfriend, who protect him." James snared and Sirius and Pete chuckled, Remus shakes his head.

"Oh he is my friend and house mate so I protect him if it necessary. And why you have to be rude and stupid bully to him?" I Asked him and I looked him speculative.

"Well reasons I don't him is maybe he is exits, and all in snake pit are evil." James said like it was easiest thing in world.

"Then if all snakes are evil, so is your mother." I said simply making James go furious.

"You have no right talk about my mother in that way!" He yelled and entire class started us.

"Why not because if I'm correct she was in this horrible snake house of our, which make her equally big monster as me." I said coolly but before James could answer Slughorn came between us told us to cool of, we just glared each other, until we were back to working.

Then I had put my master plan into action only because James was so annoying. Thanks to Bella I had already learn many hexes so I decide to use one special explosion hex to blow up James and Sirius (who was idiot with James and smirked like retard) potion.

Cissy seemed notice what I was about to do, and she gave me that look don't do it mom and dad will kill you. I put my finger into my mouth making her to silent and still.

Then I take my wand pointer to the cauldron and muttered a spell, and then there was large blast.

Soon Sirius and James had horrible boils, I smirked evilly, I always know what this poison could cause those boils if it was make wrongly and I can tell effect was better than I except. Entire class was laughing well except Sirius and James glaring me dangers, I just give that I'm innocent girl look. Sirius and James were taken into hospital wing.

Slughorn believed that was accident and let it be.

We were going to Great hall when we meet Bella and Andy.

"So how they first day is gone?" Bella asked curiously and Andy seemed curious mixed with slight worry.

Before I could answer Cissy did, which was good thing I never was good talking all so important pure social skills, I talked if I have to.

"She cursed already 3 people cousins James and Sirius and their rat looking friend, how she pretending to help and our dear cousin's cauldron was exploded by her." Cissy told exited and I just smiled.

Andy and Bella blinked their eyes in couple before their burst into hard laughter.

I could hear worlds like dear Merlin, Oh Salazar's sake.

Then my jaw literary dropped when his guy cam with Neon pink muggle suit and he had something called tie which was of course lilac.

I pointed at him and asked who he was.

"That my dear sister is Gilderoy Lockhart 4th year Hufflepuh an biggest idiot you ever meet, well except Crabbe and Goyle." Bella said mattet of fact voice making us laugh (well I and Cissy mostly.)

Then I noticed Andy's moody look and I asked "Oh are you fancy in Peacock?"

"No I'm not, but he asked me about last year." Andy said and she looked like she was about puke. Well not that I was going to blame her.

"Oh please don't tell you actually go out with him." Cissy and I say same time, she denied it.

We leave Lockhart and his fan group and go to dinner.

Dinner goes pretty finely until Herodes is back with two letters first is from mom and dad and it's typical you made into Slytherin we are o proud, blaah blaah blaah… And other is only for me, I wonder why?

I read letter then my eyes goes wild as owls and then I have to read it again.

"What?" Andy asks worriedly.

"Mom and dad had making marriage contract, so I'm going to marry…

**So who has marriage contract with Rissa? Give your votes that Rissa should have marriage contract with? And how should be Rissa's love interested or one true love vote and then we have our main parings.**

**Poll is in my side**


	5. Chapter 5

Rissa pov

"Marco Flint." I mumbled shocked and I my look sisters who look even more shocked but they could hide it, like we all could.

Then I'm looking around the Slytherin table, when I noticed him, The Marco Ralph Flint, the bastard child of troll and some poor woman.

Of course I wasn't allowance is to say it, because I was coming to be his wife The Sasharissa fucking Flint. Well I amide that name didn't sound that bad, think about our children or possible our only child if we were lucky and have son in first try, and poor boy name would something like Marcus or even worst Marco Jr. I understand why mom and dad choose him he is from dark old pureblood family and they were not able to put me to marry with Regulus because there were too much equally thinkers or these who think our married would too disturbing and Sirius was out of choices since he was traitor in family's books.

In first time in my life I was actually worried I mean married contract was for woman either best thing in world or the worst thing, because it tell all about your social status, blood type, how good family you come form and so on. But for it was going mean future between the stove and the fist, after all Flint family was famous for their hot temperament.

I eat dinner fast I could and then I leaved in astronomy tower even that I hadn't no idea why I go there but it seemed quiet and peaceful place.

I sit there for little while, then I hear steps, then I look around there is Sirius who was without his new best buddies.

"Hi cousin," I said quietly and he jumps in the air which cause me booming laughter which is abnormal to me.

"Oh, you." He says and I raise my eyebrow.

"I heard about howler, I'm sorry." I said and I'm surprised that I actually say that because I'm not person who offer to apologize.

"Well I don't need your pathetic apologize!" He growls at me and then I lost my temperament and soon I yell at him "I was trying to be nice and show some sympathy. But I guess you don't need it because you are so kick-ass because you are Sirius freaking Black!"

Then I'm about leave when he grip my hand and we start stare each other for long time.

Then finally he speaks "I'm sorry about that yell at you and thanks for compassion."

His grip loosed and I gave him small smile before I answered "Its okay except that fact Blacks doesn't apologize."

He laughs and answers "Well we both still are Black, so we apologize from each other and you have anyway bigger problem anyway."

I looked him first in oddly probably looking completely idiotic then I understand he knows true about my new engagement.

"How?" I asked dumbly and look him probably shocked, he just chuckled.

"Well let say your _dear_ fiancée don't know how to keep his mouth shut." Sirius says seriously, but there is typical playfulness in his voice.

Then my mouth go sick grin and Sirius starts laugh hard and loud.

"It's not funny that I'm engaged with that human troll." I say and Sirius even harder.

"I actually feel sorry for you, but may I say it's time to us make truce." Sirius says and offers me smile.

"The truce." I say approval.

"But truth is I rather married muggle than Flint." I said making Sirius laugh once again.

"Well don't tell that anyone in our insane family well except your sister or you will become outcast like me." He said nicely.

"Well rather outsider than Mrs. Troll." I say matter of fact voice making us to crack even more.

"Why you are here anyway." Sirius says and look me like had forget ask me that.

"I wanted be alone." I say simply and he nods.

"I guess you were here for same reason." I say and he doesn't answer but I know I was right and this is hard subject to him.

Then I notice something really disturbing he holds my hand.

"Sirius one thing holding hands is for pussies and desperate girls." I say dryly and I notice Sirius understand what he is doing, because he turns red as Weasley's hair and he takes his hand away from mine.

Before he could say anything I make my move "Bye, cousin see you in flying lesson and by the way it's okay that you are fancy in me, because everybody doesn't have this amazing cousin." I say playfully and wink at him, after I leave him, I hear he mumbled something.

Later in Slytherin common room

Rabastan and Rodolfus gave their sympathy to me, which make smile, they were always so adore but I will never tell it them.

Common room was empty except me I was sitting sofa alone, well everybody else was sleeping.

I had talked with Bella, Andy and Cissy, but it didn't help much, of course they promised protect me, but they can not protect me all the time.

Then Barty came sit with me, even that we didn't talk lot in free time it was nice to sit with him.

"Are you okay? I heard that your parents make contract with that pig." He say clearly worried even he tried hide it.

There is something so sweet and innocent in him, but same time there is something dangerous highly intelligent and devilish.

"I'm fine, you are actually first person who ask, if I'm fine." I say after thinking little while.

"Are you dark witch?" He asks quietly making me laugh even tired laugh.

"Oh that's what you guys talk in shower room? But answer in your question is that I'm gray for now." I answer his most random question, but I found it kinda funny that somebody who is in this house of evil asks that, but other hand I wasn't sure of myself anyway.

"So are you all dark and evil Bart? Because to me seem very weird that son of mighty Bartemius Crouch is house of evil, cunning all way sly people." I say little teasing manner and I gave him smirk, which make him blush, how sweet.

Then his face goes to ugly look which is full of disgust.

"Well sorting hat said I would one amazing Ravenclaw but if I want make my way to greatness and make name for my own, slytherin is right place to me even he was too worried about me and temptations to dark arts." He says simply and I look full of inters and admiration, but that last one I'm not going to amide any time soon. There is clearly lots of tension between them (Barty and his father, dear Merlin why they have to have same name?).

"I assume you aren't too fond with your father?" I say in passing.

"No I'm always been close with mom…" He starts but notice he is about say too much so he stops. Then wild some way really hot and evil sneaky bastard grin (as dad says) comes into his lips.

"We can be stop be such formals, friends?" He says and offers his hand and without thinking or second thoughts, I shake it.

Then without thinking I leaned into his side and ask "So new friend what is your favourite colour?" I ask and we both burst laugh just stupid question, but so important question.

"Green, what is yours?" He asks smoothly and I answer "Black and Green."

And soon we were fast way becoming friends.

But that night I decided three things first I found way out this marriage contract even it means killing interred house of Flint, Second she was going to keep Barty close as friend and partner in crime and other possible mean and last if it was possible to lure him into the dark side.


	6. Chapter 6

Week before Christmas holidays, flash forward!

Rissa pov

Well time in school is be going fast, our house and so mighty house of Gryffindor has been more fights in last weeks than enough, but it always been that way, well now I'm lying it's been that since medieval times, but that's long time anyway. But our houses so ``close´´ bond between our houses did not help that we had park war. Well between me, Barty, Bella, Cissy, and Lily as our honored member of Slytherin and our nemesis' were Cousin Sirius and James, Remus and rat face, and were caused lot loosing of house points. Us Slytherins plus Lily exploded their (little jimmy's gang) cauldrons, make half of Gryffindor's house robes turn into slytherin house colors, and in flying lesson we used spell that make their brooms so heavy that they weren't able carry any of them, dear Merlin how pissed Siri and Jamie were… Of course we did some other pranks at them but nothing too amazing. We of course they didn't go down that easily and they make parks at their own, they made us to have Gryffindor colored hair and face, destroyed our new robes and flied us around class.

But in my great luck I had finally figure out secret of Remus Lupin.

I was going into transfiguration class when I meet their little gang and knowing me well I just couldn't help myself.

I walked toward them and gave them big smile.

"Hello boys, may I borrow Remus for moment?" I said sweetly as I could and looked them all.

"If you had something to say him you can say it front of us." James spitted very pompously.

Then I just smiled and walked just front of Remus and then whispered into his ear sweetly "I know your secret Wolverine."

Remus went pale as sheet and smile him and gave you-better-come-with-me look.

"Guys I go with Rissa." He says shakely and I give him wild grin, but James and Sirius are satring daggers at me while Pete is too scared to do anything (what a pathetic excuse for being Gryffindor).

We walked more peaceful place in corridor and Remus whispered in shocked voice "Ho-how did you figured out?" He stutters little bit and had rise eyebrow… I mean can't no one speak probably in their house?

"We you had always in once in month some weird excuse to be out of school, then you presence changed and so did your eye color and last but not least, when I looked my calendar I notice that always when were you gone there was full moon, so I calculator one plus one and I had answer." I said smoothly and I study Remus face he is scared, worried, shamed and really mess up in this moment.

I take couple deep breath before continuing "I won't tell anyone, about your furry little problem."

I notice Remus comes far more relaxed and calmer, and he even gives me small smile.

"Thank you, but why?" He says confused and I look him like he was stupid or was he actually that stupid?"

"You can't be serious?" I asked dumbly and looked him long time until I groaned and answer "You are nice guy, and I know you wound hurt anybody in purpose, and I'm pretty sure that you didn't ask have werewolf bite."

"Thanks, how did know I was bitten?" Remus said thankful voice, but little bit surprised.

"I looked about you and your parents and I found small article about Fenir Greyback attacking close in your home village." I said simply and looked him worriedly, but Remus burst into laughter.

"So I have little fan." He said amused.

"Fan, stalker whatever you like think of it." I said and we both burst into laughter.

We walk back to see other.

"Hello guys I'm going give this fellow Marauder back." I said happily.

"Thanks, our fellow what? James asked confused but everybody else seemed so I helped them out.

"Marauder, you guys really need some sort team name or something like it, I can't always call you guy's gang." I said bored.

I noticed they liked name and I smirked the fact they were going to name their crew after evil Slytherin suggestion.

I arrived in transfiguration class and there didn't happened anything interesting, but I learner how to make flower origami and turn coin into button.

In lunch time we announced that we go home for Christmas holiday.

In Christmas holidays

We were spending holiday in uncle Orion's place most likely to stop Orion or more likely Walburga killing Sirius.

But I liked be in there well there Regulus he was nice and well sweet his own disturbing way.

I was spending time in their library. It was annoying more than enough, I mean Remus spend lot of time in library but this moment I was like isane.

But then other wise ii was only way to get a rid of freaking contract, with that troll.

I was once again in library, when Regulus pops in.

"Hello Reggie." I said without bother to raise my eyes from the book.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked voice mixed of curiosity and irritation.

"It just your way to walk, and others in my family are out for visting in Malfoy's and I guessed you came because aunt Walburga is yelling Sirius again." I said and turned page, but I notice he just snored.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously, well probably he wanted know reason why I spend all my free time in library.

"Trying to find a way broke my marriage contract, and I haven't found anything useful o far." I said irritably and throw book in massive book pile.

"Nothing at all?" He asked shoked and I nodded.

"You must been found something it's not like marriage contract was some dark magic." He said and I smiled him.

"Need any help?" He asked, I was surprised Regulus never ever bothered help anybody if he didn't must. I just waved my hand and told that I just finished.

"Do you wanna play snowball fight?" I asked and lips go in big grin.

"Yes, dear cousin but you are gonna lose." He said cockily and made me think James.

When they we were about leave in out I noticed Sirius and I asked him come with us. He looked me surprised but his face hopeful and happy, which make me feel sorry for him about Walburga giving him hard time.

But Regulus wasn't so happy about it… "Why he should come with us!? He just freaking blood traitor bastard!" He yelled and I looked him shocked but I yelled back "Well maybe he is Gryffindor, and maybe he made friends with muggleborns and half-bloods, but he stills as your brother, so you can civilian toward him. And now we shall go out together and tolerate each other!"

And we go to park for play Sirius and Regulus tolerate each other fine I guess.

Later that night Cissy and others came back and they meet somebody really interesting the Lord Voldemort, or at least he call himself that but I was pretty sure he wasn't pureblood or then he was bastard child of some married guys who was possible rich and knock some woman pregnant and guy paid or killed woman.

Well I couple letters from Lily, Barty, Rabastan and one even from Snape!

Anything interesting didn't happen in rest of holidays.

Except that fact we were aloud meet Lord Voldemort after we finished first year.

Regulus, Bella and Cissy were excited but I was sceptical because I had feeling that there was terrible wrong in that man.

But I didn't matter because this moment I was train and coming back into Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Rissa pov

Most how were back in to Hogwarts talked about how their holidays gone and I wasn't anyway different from others, Remus was of course ``sick´´, but other wise everybody else were back into school.

I was actually happy to see others. Severus Christmas went pretty shitly, but his home like wasn't exactly all sunshine and roses, Lily's holiday go pretty goodly and she had show some spell which she learned and spend time with Severus surprisingly and Barty spend most his Christmas with his mom and his father was almost entire Christmas in working ministry, personally I had feeling that he was ambitious and he didn't truly give a shit about his family.

Well anyway I was back in school and once again I was stuck in library.

But good thing was that wasn't alone, there was Andy and well Barty was going to join in after he had done defend the dark arts homework's.

It was funny that Andy helped me after all she was most decent of us.

When home or uncle Orion's place I founded what could happened if I _try_ to break the contract (I only could paralyze, I won't be able to have children, die, go insane and so on…) but in Hogwarts I just founded some stupid info what is marriage contract, I needed something useful not some bloody info chapter!

I was really pissed of until I notice that Andy was flirting with Teddy boy.

I smirked and told her to go talk to him.

Soon Barty came, but I couldn't help to notice way Andy looked him like she was trying figure out something about him which worried and curiously, and that was mix which make me feel so anxious.

Andy pov

I try helping Rissa much as I could but it was hard because there wasn't exactly information about breaking marriage contract, but we both needed it, Rissa with Marco and I with Antonio.

Of course she noticed once again how I looked Ted, and she just told me go to talk to him.

It was interesting even she wasn't truly interested anybody except the first two minutes when she meet those persons she always cold tell a lot about them.

Other interesting was that she truly didn't care much about blood purity or that's Lord Voldemort's movement, of course she will marry pureblood and have 2-3 kids if she ends up marriage or having any children.

Even she is blood purity fanatic she really respects old ways and that's makes her really interesting person.

But I know she needed this maybe even more than I.

I mean she would have married that abusive bastard and have child/children with him.

I notice she gives me that glare which tell me that I must go now, but when I'm leaving I notice Crouch boy, and way she looks my sister… Or maybe I just imagine, but if I don't just make all this from my head, then I could swear that he has crush on my sister or if we wanna go even more naïve then I could say he is in love with her even how crazy that sounds but that look in his eyes is like he had just saw light in first time or that in this library were nobody else, and that look scares me. I mean he looks ready for doing everything for her and I mean everything…

I must keep him eye just in case…

Rissa pov (again)

I was looking Barty he was smiling that goofy grin/smile which make want to laugh.

Barty was helping once again… I must amide I like Barty, he is nice, smart, sweet, and he is not oppressive which a good thing is.

We reached for hours or at least it seemed that.

I was reading about another un-useful chapter about different marriage contracts, when Barty asked me something unbelievable "If we going to found someway to broke your contract and you need help to do it, just ask me okay?"

I was shocked not for that he offered help but the way he say it, like he cared her more than just friend and there was something odd like protectiveness and something else which I couldn't figure out.

I just nodded and tried read book but it didn't work out really well.

Flash forward two weeks before school ends (sorry for time jump)

I founded school tests almost entertaining, I mean they truly we testing all our skills in every subject we had studied, other funny thing was look how everybody react James and Sirius were relaxed while Lily and Remus panicking how they going to have best grades in our year, I, Cissa, Alice Ellicott (our year Hufflepuff) and Barty were taking tests pretty coolly.

And last but not least it mean summer holidays were about to start and she was about meet this lord Voldemort how had been killing a lots of mudbloods, in few weeks.

I had this awful feeling after this summer everything will be changed.


	8. Chapter 8

Rissa pov

When summer came I was happy, because it mean holidays started and I was about meat Lord Voldemort, but it did mean my future husband was coming spent time in our mansion and truth was last thing that I wanted was spending time with him.

It was our last day in school and almost everybody was talking about what they planned to do in holidays and almost everybody were happy that holidays started well Severus wasn't happy that holidays started because it meaning going to back to home. I could understand his worry and I offered to him that he could stay in our place, but proud he was so no.

There was one thing what I didn't except when I was coming home and that was Marco. My parents or more likely his parents decide that we need spent more time together so we would get know each other and in later in marriage we would get alone, but like hell it would happen.

I was wandering around school hall's when I meat Lily and Alice.

"Hi guys what are you going here?" I asked after all who walking around school library in last day of school?

"Oh were returning few books into library." Lily said, while as Alice was shy as ever, and it seamed that she was forget return book, so Lily worked as her remember ball (bloody useless things if you ask me).

"Okay." I said simply and was about leave when Lily stopped me.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me nicely while Alice just smile's there shyly.

"Just wandering around and spending time, nothing special." I say bored and she just nods.

"Have you seen Narcissa or do you know were she is?" Lily asks and I understand that was probably only reason why she is talking to me, because I have feeling she is either scared of me or she just don't like me.

"I think she is in lake but I'm not sure." I answer.

"Okay, thanks see you later." She says nicely and Alice follows her.

I was bored and after all there wasn't much to do, so I decide walk back to our common and start backing. I was walking trough the dungeons when I meet other familiar person except I wasn't happy to see this particular person…My dear fiancé Marco Flint.

"Hello darling, how are you today?" He spoke smoothly but his voice caused me cold shiver which down my spine.

"Well I was fine, until you, came my path." I said dryly.

"Ooh baby don't be so up tide and after all you are my fiancée so you can give small kiss darling?" He says begin to deliver suggestively and I could not help but wonder how much have guts and size of his ego.

Before I can do anything, he has closed distance between us and kisses me and I was shocked so I did only natural thing in my mind and I punched Marco into face. Then I hear small cracking noise and I hear horrible screaming.

"You bitch, HOW DARE YOU! I'm going to put you in your place. Do you hear me little slut? He screams but not longer for pain, but anger.

I watch him little while when he is in pain and I like it, to see a pain and that he is hurt. Funny thing is that he doesn't notice when I leave.

Later that same night I was sitting common room couch as normally but I didn't feel normal way, there was only three feelings inside me in that moment: hate, shame and anger. First time in my life I wanted kill someone so badly that almost hurt. How he dare kiss me like we was already married to me, but he wasn't and he never will be! Even it means ultimate sacrifice to her, but other hand she never feels how easy curse killing curse truly is.

Then Cissy, Bella, Rabstan, Rolph, Andy, Sev and Barty arrives common room and they have busy conversation, about something, which was probably my smallest problem after all there was chance Marco tries to take his marital rights to me for revenge.

"Hey sis did you hear what happened your fiancée? Bella asked happily and come's sit next to me.

"I punched him into nose." I said it blankly without thinking. Bella blinks her eyes couple times and then she burst disturbing laughter.

"You did it. You broke your fiancée nose." She said and falls off sofa and laugh even hard.

Others just stare us, then Bella yells "She did it she broke Flint's nose."

Now everybody in common room stare us or more likely which I hate. I hate when people are starting at me.

"She did what?" Rabastan ask shocked.

"She was one who broke Marco's nose." Bella reaped and other except Andy burst laughter.

"Why?" Andy asks worriedly while others stare at her or laugh.

"Why, she was freaking brilliant." Rolph says and smiles at me.

"He complained I was too up tide and he kissed me. Then I kinda lost it." I say and I shiver once again. But now room is completely silent.

"I don't want marry him, I rather take Nefertiti's curse than marry him." I continue but now I speak more quietly, and my sister's flinches after mentioning that curse, others look confused.

"Curse of Nefertiti is created for girl's whose rebellion against marriage contract. It can or will cause Infertility, insanity, kill all your feelings or in worst possible option it can kill you slowly and painfully or makes you dementor kiss victim without being kissed." Andy says and other look disgusted.

"How somebody can think such curse?" Barty asked shocked while Lestrange boys nodded.

"Well originally there was Nefertiti Black, who was engaged to Tobias Gaunt, but she was fallen love with Edgar Rockwood. She was about run away with him, but her parents found out and cursed their the rebellious daughter and well she had all those symptoms until she died slow and painful death, and so her father cursed our family line, So no one in our family line wouldn't fight against marriage contract and Nefertiti had been example what would if you try rebel against contract or put our family name into shame." Bella said now seriously and looked her sister worriedly.

After couple hour everybody go to bed and fall peaceful sleep without knowing Rissa was chancing darker witch.

Train next day Bella P.O.V

We all sitting in our carriage and everybody was talking about holidays except Rissa. There was something strange in her, not that she was quiet that was even normal, but her character was changed she seemed angrier and darker than usual and it worried me.

Even when she was much younger she was angry child, but there something weird about it, sometimes it clearly all that anger came inside her, but there was times when she was like somebody else was causing it to her or working through her, like there was somebody inside her.

Train soon arrives into station and we get ready to leaving.

I'm happy she talks with other even it's all formal, but it was something.

In station there were Regulus and our parents waiting us. Regulus was excited about having his Hogwarts letter and his new broom.

Before we leave Rodolphus tells me that tomorrow is meeting and I can take sisters with me. Only thing with worries me is how meeting our lord affects Rissa. But after how bad things can go?

Next day going to meeting

Only I and Rissa are going to meeting because Andy doesn't like my lord and Cissy wants be with Andy.

Rissa don't talk anything until she blurs "I think Dumbledore is hippie."

I blink my eye twice before answering "What?!"

"I think Dumbledore is hippie after all, all his mantra is about love and peace. Which is big part hippie ideology along with hugging trees and dancing naked and listening that disturbing happy saving world songs, and seeing Dumbdlewhore doing any of those wont surprise me. So I think he is hippie." She says casually and I burst into laughter. After all she still has her disturbed sense of humour. Soon door open front of us and we join in death eaters meeting.

Voldemort pov/thoughts

When meeting started I meted youngest Black or Grinderwald and first time for long time I was actually interested someone, after all she could be my biggest rival, if she wanted to be.

But this small girl…Sasharissa or Rissa wasn't anything that I except of course she had strong magic score, but it was much more powerful that I except or hoped, she quiet but not stupid clearly she is smart even she don't show it in this moment. She is angry child, much angrier than I was younger. But something isn't right in that girl, there is something familiar in her but I don't know what like I was meet her before or like she has some connection in to me but that can't be true only that sort of connection is with me and my horcruxes, and she can't be my horcrux.

But anyway end of meeting came normally and I made Bellatrix my newest death eater and her sister seemed happy about it. When they were about leave her sister talked first voluntary and she said to me "Yet each man kills the thing he loves from all let this be heard some does it with a bitter look some with a flattering word the coward does it with a kiss the brave man with the sword."

"Oscar Wilde." I answer and she gives me smile and I found oddly it beautiful and satisfied.

Death eaters look us curiously and I gave them permission to leave. Only I and she are in room alone. I look her long time just to trying figure out what she is after, but I decide it's better than she leaves too and I give her to permission to leave.

When she is leaved I come one decision I'm going to keep Sasharissa Grinderwald in close eye, after all it's not everyday when meet that dark and powerful young witch.

Be ready young one Lord Voldemort has great plans for you.


	9. Chapter 9

Rissa P.O.V

Summer is almost over and I haven't seen my future troll… I mean husband, thanks to Morgana that or at least that guy who gave Dragon Pox in their grandfather. But of course Marco was coming even I hoped he would die Dragon Pox, but it seams life isn't faire.

But I was lucky enough that Marco's family was only staying over weekend, but still why he must be mine fiancé.

Then there was Lord Voldemort, who had this obsession protect me or at least it look like it.

I was in our family garden, when Cissy came see me.

"What are you doing here others are waiting, you mom and dad wait you for lunch." Cissy asks and looks me like I was crazy.

Put I was hiding in bush, so it mite look odd.

"Hiding, Marco and his equally troll parents." I mumbled and Cissy just laughed, and I glared her.

"Sorry it's just so funny. After all your fiancé is polar opposite for his parents." Cissy says sit in ground and laugh even more.

"Cissy you don't help me at all, and I don't want see him or his family. Only thing that I want do to him is slaughter him." I say and this makes her go serious.

"I know it's hard. I mean I have Malfoy's my future parent's in law so I know it's hard. But you are Sasharissa Guinevere ass-kicking Gildrewald-Black and you won't start or ever be somebody's pity wife. There is too much fire in you, and that fire is too much for most those up tide pureblood families, but they need to shaken." Cissy says and I give her shy smile.

"Thanks Cissy that's means a lot to me." I said and come out that bush.

I'm dirty as hell and Cissy giggle little bit, but I notice that her robe was dirty.

"I'm gonna first in manor." I said and I started run fast as I could.

"Cheater!" Cissy yelled and started run after me.

"There are no rules!" I yelled back and I take sprit while Cissy probably cursed me same place were Uther Pendragon is rotting. After all it's not easy to be most hated muggle of all time and killing our kind wasn't really helpful.

Soon we are in manor and we came to tie, even it's hard to believe Cissy can be really fast.

It's first time I meet my future parents in law and they truly were polar opposite their son. Were Marco was Huge and tall, loud his parents were small and well his father was tall, they were quiet and they made me think mouse's and Merlin they looked bored… I wanted say if they don't want to be here, they should go out our fucking property, but I think dad won't be too happy if I said that, but look in mom face said she would be happy if they would leave, not that I would blame mom, interred family of Flint was bloody annoying.

I'm pretty sure my future parents a law don't like me more than I like them, I mean looks in their academic face are like I was slug or at least second class citizen, funny thing because their aren't afford complain because Black is one most oldest magical family's in Britain and their family is little piece of shit compared in our family.

After lunch I avoid Flint's family like they were plague, of course Bella and Cissy find this really hilarious tomorrow Lord Voldemort is coming visiting to us and I have feeling that Marco won't fuck things up.

Next Day

I was waiting that he would come after all he promised that to me, but after all he promised stars and mountains in his letters, which was pretty interesting that he write me that sort of letters, I mean if I was his lover I would understand, but there isn't feelings either of us, there is no love, hate, anger or not even irritation. More about his letters… there isn't anything suggestive, there is just about his plans to make world better place and what our world looks like after his clean our world from mudblood and blood traitors.

I walk into meadow its pretty and peaceful place close our manor.

I like sit there under old oak tree, its one few places were I can be completely peace with myself and world.

But then that wanker comes.

"Marco, why you have to come ruin my day, by showing your ugly face?" I ask and he comes closer and gives me evil smirk.

I have feeling this isn't going to end well.

"Oh _darling,_ don't be so mean." He his slowly and comes closer.

"After all, you are going to be my wife and if I want I'm going to take kiss from you if I want and I can take you if I want." He says and pushes me against tree and gives me violent kiss and I go to panic so I do only natural thing kick him into his family jewels.

His drops, me and I start run but he comes after me and he is bigger and older and stronger than me and I can put too much fight in physical fight.

He start hit me in face and I can feel and taste blood in my mouth, face and I can feel my nose is broken.

I wait for new hit but it never came instead I hear scream it's Marco!

I look up I see Voldemort he is using Crucio to Marco and I found it fascinating.

Then I ask "Why you don't just finish him?"

He looks me little while and answer "Because it's too easy way and I like watch him in pain and that horror in his eyes."

I look Marco little while until I decide is right time to speak "Let him go if you wanna keep him terrified you should let him go."

He stops and Marco runs away as cowards always do.

"Are you okay, let me look at your face?" He says worriedly and I try to hide smirk, he cares about me.

"I'm fine I'm been worse. Can we just go to home please." I say and he nods even though he isn't happy.

"Can I come in piggyback?" I ask shyly and put those watery eyes and look that I going to start cry any time soon.

"Yes." He simply says and takes me at piggyback and I just smirk, because things are going in my way.

Voldemort P.O.V

Only reason I was truly visiting in Blacks was Sasharissa or just Rissa as she calls herself. I say I was visiting for talking about purebloods rights.

But all I can think is her even she is just twelve, I think like she was well something special, even she is. She is only one who ever had made feel something else than hate or disgust. Even she doesn't have feelings for me, I know that someday she will have and that day I'm waiting for her.

I hear she is meadow so I go there as polite gesture.

When I arrive in meadow, I see her fiancé is beating her up and that moment I lost my last parts of humanity.

I start use Crucio to him and I love sound of his scream. I notice little Rissa is far too interested torturing curse, for being so young, there is one more reason why I like her, and she isn't scared to see or use dark magic.

Her sweet voice stops me and she made stop torturing him.

It's first time nobody ever stopped me. When her fiancé is run away like typical coward, I go to help her.

She tries to make believe she is okay, but I won't buy it.

Then she asks me carry her home in piggyback and she looks so heartbreaking that I can't say no. It must be hilarious site when dark lord is carrying some girl in piggyback.

When we arrive their mansion everybody goes panic and start help her and thanking me for protecting her.

I won't see her after we arrived because her mom takes her patched up.

Later night

I was staying over night just to keep her safe, but her parents were nice enough let me stays as least we can do way.

I was reading book from their library about conquering mind and dreams and how to control them.

"It's a good book." Says familiar voice and I wince. Its Rissa and she giggle like maniac.

"Yes it is." I say and she comes to next to me in sofa and says thank you.

I just nod and then she does something weird she hugs me.

Nobody never ever been hug me before, its feels weird good, and its makes feel happiness and like I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Can I stay here tonight, I just feel safe around you." She says and I let her stay. She never leaves from sofa or next to me and I can't fight against feeling of happiness, when she says she feels safe around me.


	10. Chapter 10

Rissa P.O.V

It's time to go to back to the Hogwarts and honestly I'm even more excited this time than last year, after all Regulus is going to start Hogwarts too and there is a lot tension between Black brothers.

Dark lord came with us to King Cross station as for nostalgic reason but I didn't buy it the way he talked about Hogwarts revealed that was only place close to home, he ever had.

"I once tried, get a position as defense of dark arts teacher." Dark or Tom (as I recently discovered his real name) tells me casually when nobody else aren't hearing distance. I raise my eyebrow in surprised manner.

"Really? I always though you were more like I rise top of kingdom and if you try to stop me I will burn your house and then I will kill you, type of person." I say and he just laughs.

Soon we all are saying goodbyes and we go to train.

"I can't believe I'm starting in Hogwarts!" Regulus says excited and I just shake my head. This boy is going to get ate if he continues this excited, but luckily he cools of when Evan Rosier and Barty comes in our carriage.

"So, Reggie nervous much?" Evan asks calmly and Regulus answer this typical superior voice "Not at all, I know I got to Slytherin, so why I should be nervous?

While others shake their heads or chuckle, I decide this great opportunity to humiliate him a little bit… "Regulus maybe aren't nervous, but he is excited like mudblood who has just discovered that he is wizard… shame that he doesn't know how to act like pureblood heir." I say dryly but there is a hint of vicious. Barty and Evan laugh like their, were maniacs and Regulus face is turned red as Gryffindor house color.

Regulus looks like he is about to say something but he is stopped by Andy, Bella, Cissy, Rodolphus and Lucius who are going to join our carriage after their idiotic pureblood worship club meeting was over. I don't understand why Andy goes there after she has soft spot for mud… muggleborn. I would far more normal if Reg or I spent time in there but not Andy, not that Andy who was fair, open minded and truly good person.

"So how did your secret meeting go?" I ask innocently while Barty and Regulus are smirking evilly in bad ground.

"Fine, even Andy here aren't exactly fond of our lord goals." Lucius says snidely. My hand goes to my wand and I'm about curse Lucius to next century, but I calm myself just in time, but Bella is glaring holes to him.

Then Bella calms down and remembers something.

"Oh dark lord is going to send you a gift." Bella says casually, but look in her and my other siblings eyes is suggestive and I blush making they laugh.

"I think dark lord fancies of you." Cissy says and other boy (except Barty and Regulus) nods for agreement.

"So Rodolphus I hear they make you this year quidditch captain." I say and I control the conversation elsewhere. Soon they leave visit with Rabastan and only ones in our carriage are me, Barty and Andy.

Last of train journey Barty and I decide us going to try to get into quidditch team, Barty as chaser and I as seeker. We don't talk much, but I can tell something bothers him, hopefully not that comment about dark lord. But if it bothers doesn't it mean he is either worried or jealous. But why he would be jealous about me?

Barty P.O.V

This years train journey didn't work out very well, I mean dark lord is interested Rissa and I don't like it and we didn't talk much after Cissy say that. Neither our feast didn't work out too well Regulus was sorted in Slytherin, but it didn't matter much to me, only thing that matter was that I wanted talk with her, but her mind was somewhere else.

Then we go to common room and learned this year password is basilisk how original.

We stayed up like always before and talked some useless shit, but it was important to me and it made feel happy and important. Then she get that mysterious gift from dark lord.

It was slytherin green box and it was bound with silver ribbon it was normal sized box and when she opens it, look in her face chances it comes happier and she smiles wildly.

"What it is?" I ask curiously and then she turns her head that way that I can see her face.

"Way to my freedom." She says and does something which is very un-lady like and well not her style, take my face between her hands and give me a light kiss.

"Sorry, I'm just exited that he sends me this book about how break marriage contract and I'm so happy, so it just kinda happened. Good night." She says and runs into girl's dorm.

I just stare little while processing this night turns and wild smile come to my face. Dark lord, be prepared I'm going to fight for her.

**Sorry about this short chapter****, but I promise next one is longer and id you haven't vote story paring vote NOW after next chapter there is chance for it, and next chapter will time jump about two or three years latter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Three years later in Black's summer ball, Rissa P.O.V

This summer is gone fast, and I'm finally ready to break marriage contract between Marco and I, but I'm waited this so long, that I'm actually happy and excited which is quit rare in these days… But I needed help for performance this ritual and so I asked Lupin's help.

He was really unsure at first, but he owned it me.

"Are you sure you can do this? You can still retreat." I say simply, but he shook's his head.

"No I promised help you, even I know what could happen to you." He says calmly as usually but there is hint of worry in his voice.

I know he has a point after all there is a chance that I could go to insane, die, loose my magic and come filthy muggle or make me unable to have a children.

"Yes, I'm ready, shall we start?" I ask and he nods.

Then mischievous smirks come to our faces and we know what need to do.

Sirius P.O.V

Once again I'm in these stupid family summer ball and I haven't seen Moony or any other guys since we came here just for being polite as aunt Dorea says.

I'm waiting for others to show up and I can tell some people are way too busy in that broom closet, after some one is getting laid in here.

"Padfoot, have you seen moony or wormtail?" It's James's voice.

"No, but didn't you miss me, after all I'm so gorgeous." I say upset and he smirks.

"No how I could miss you? Are you really that insane?" He asks shocked manner and we burst into laughter. Soon Peter comes and we go to get some fire whiskey.

We are getting bored, but then there is horrible scream and we go to look what is happening in first time in Black ball, and I can't hide surprise when I see my cousin Rissa and Remus holding their hand and their robes are really untidy. Then I notice hickey in my cousins neck, my, my is she been naughty girl?

"What tell hell you been doing?!" Mom yells while mostly others just stare at them.

"Well isn't that obvious?" Rissa ask and my mom turns red as possible.

Then there is new screamer this time it is Joffrey Flint.

"Your daughter is broke marriage contract and I want know why!" Joffrey screams angrily, Aunt Hera and uncle Cygnus look at Rissa shocked manner.

"Yes, I broke it, with help of this gentleman in here." Rissa starts explain and point toward Remus. So that's why Remus is being acting so weird, he is been helping my cousin.

Then Rissa continue explaining at telling "I broke our marriage contract with your son because he is annoying bastard and world biggest dick, even I believe fella between his legs is small and last but not least he is even stupider than troll and I don't want marry inbreed idiot called your son." Rissa says calmly as possible it even seems, to impossible to be that calm in situation like that, there is some sweetness in her voice which seems weird.

Joffrey and his wife Fiona announcement that their son won't marry that sort of harlot and hopefully nobody else won't have to marry that sort of lady.

Then Flint's family march out and aunt Hera and Uncle Cygnus go to panic if their daughter won't get ever married.

Then my parents come to talk to them and they all have conversation and they come understanding.

"Sirius, so come here now." My father say little bit angrily, but there is weird shade in his voice and I don't like it at all.

"I declare that you are now in engaged." He says and our jaws drop into floor from shock.

"What in Merlin name you, are thinking!" We yell at same time.

"Well it's golden opportunity after all there is no way you or she would get proper pureblood marriage in otherwise but when you two marry each other it's win, win situation to both families. She will help you back to right path and you will give her good pureblood match and pureblood children and I don't want to hear any objections!" My father says strictly.

We look each other and we nod and party continues normally expect anything isn't normal anymore, I'm engaged to her!

Well she isn't worst of my cousins, and she is quit cool, but she still my cousin even she is adopted and she is slytherin.

When ball is almost over I know I need talk with her.

"Can we talk dear cousin my beloved fiancée we need to talk." I said dramatically and she looks at me like I was insane.

"Well yes, but my dear fiancée you could ask without normal way without all this drama." She says mockery.

We go to one of my parents many dinning rooms and I start yell "This is YOUR fault, now I HAVE to MARRY YOU!"

"Don't be such a Gryffindor and please calm down cousin. And yes this is MY fault but it also YOUR fault, if you haven't screw up and didn't end up Gryffindor; I would be engaged to your brother." She says calmly but her voice is about start a rise.

"No ALL THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I yell angrily.

"Fine this is my fault, so suck it up and don't be such cry baby. We just go married had a freaking kid or two and then we just act like they expect marriage couple to act like, even go to see our lovers or something like that we just keep public image." Rissa says and I stare at her, is she trying to make some sort compromise.

"Fine Rissa." I say simply and she is leaving.

"And Sirius I think you need take time think all of this, so take your time we can talk more when you are already." She says calmly and almost caring manner, which I haven't never ever hear in her voice.

She leaves and I stay behind, only thing I feel we both are going to have really fucked up marriage, when that that day comes.

Later in Cygnus Black's manor Rissa P.O.V

"You did how!" Andy and Bella or Mrs Lestrange these days says same time.

"Right question is how you did it." Narcissa says actually curiously.

"We long and hard ritual after it had sex with Lupin." I answer them simply.

Then Barty arrives and he looks angry.

"Can we talk? Is all he ask and I nod.

Others start talk about rebellious act, while Barty and I go to balcony.

"I thought you could ask my help, but no! You just had go to spear your legs to Lupin." He hisses angrily and I put my hand to his shoulder.

"Are you jealous?" I ask and he goes red.

"NO, I don't like see you with that mutt or blood traitor cousin of your!" He yells and I give him weak smile.

"I didn't ask your help because I know what could happen if ritual didn't work as we hoped, and I didn't want that you have guilt for that you weren't able to save me. After all I could be death by now, or insane, or I could have loose my ability to have children or even come to filthy muggle." I tell at him and he looks shocked.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." He says guiltily and I snap at him.

"Pull yourself together man, we are slyherins we won't show guilt and now we need look to future because soon us and mudbloods are in open war. So can you give me a hug?" I say and he gives me a hug.

He is my best friend and I'm engaged to light sider, life is truly great, and owls are coming this year, I have feeling this years is either greatest year of them all or the worst.

To paring there will be Sirius/Rissa paring and Rissa/Voldemort and minor Rissa/Barty


	12. Chapter 12

Rissa P.O.V

I was reading, OWLS were coming way too soon and I try to study much as possible. After all I only had eleven owl subjects and I feel like ``Oh joy, I'm so happy´´ in sarcastic manner, but Barty had put the bar high as he takes all twelve owl subject.

"How's going?" Barty asks and I raise my head from table.

"Fine I guess, except I'm tired and I have small panic for exams." I say and he comes read with me.

"Your not only one, now I regret taking all twelve subjects." He confesses and we start read.

"It's interesting that Cissy don't have panic while I'm worried all the time." I say but before he could answer, we hear that bloody typical annoying voices of marauders.

"Do you think same that I'm thinking?" I ask and he nods. "Severus." he says and I answer "Severus."

We pack our backs fast as we can we go to see what those idiots are doing this time?" I say and we leave and soon we arrive corridor where marauders or mainly Sirius and James are bullying Severus.

"Leave him alone!" I yell at them and they stop, they look pretty scared.

"Oh, really what you are going to do? Tell to teacher? Use illegal spell?" James asks mockery and I smirk at him.

"Maybe I will or I only just do this." I say and I aim right middle his chest and use expelliarmus to him. Soon he flies couple meters other directions and falls into his back.

"See you later boys, especially you buttkinss." I say and we leave.

"See you later Risskins!" Sirius yells.

Sirius P.O.V

"See you later Risskins!" I yell at her and after I go to see how James is.

"You sure got kicked ass by girl." I say and he snores.

Remus and Peter are laughing in back round and I can't help but laugh.

"Well at least she is not going to be my future wife, so you are going to have all that fun all by yourself." James says and now Remus and Peter laugh even harder and I make grim face.

"You don't need remind me about that." I say and I remember who strict my parents and her parents were, about this marriage, all exception like going married when Rissa turn seventeen and having first baby inside three years.

"When you two have a babies take a paternity test, because I can tell Barty wants clearly shag her." James and I smack him in top of head.

"Are we going to prank mini-death eater?" James asks and we nod.

Here we go again.

Rissa P.O.V after O.L.W tests

I, Barty and Cissy were just finish our owl test of defense of dark arts, and we decide go to hang out to the Black lake. When we came there was quit peaceful, but of course nothing, won't last forever and our dear marauders decide that this was perfect time to bully Severus.

"We should go help him out." I say and Cissy and Barty nod, but when we arrive in there Lily is already there stopping their bulling but then something really unexpected happens Severus calls Lily to mudblood. I actually blink my eyes couple times and Barty seems surprised, while Cissy is shocked. But effect those worlds is immediate and chaos is mind blowing. James is playing hero to Lily while other boys stare, Cissy and Barty doesn't react at all, marauders except James are staring Severus in shocked manner and Lily's temper comes in and scene is over soon as it stared, but idiotic Potter brat is even more idiot and bullies Severus even more this time I stop him and I drag Severus out and I tell Barty and Cissy that I need talk alone to Severus.

"What?" Is all he asks.

"Give her time to calm down and then speak to her and please tell how you feel." I say and I'm about to laugh his shocked face.

"Okay, thanks." He says quietly, I give him weak smile.

"How did you know how I feel about her?" He asks unsure voice and I smile now genuine smile "I'm girl." I say and I leave him.

Later that night

I'm standing front of Gryffindor tower waiting for Lily. When she finally comes she is royally pissed.

"Before you start yell, I tell you he was just awkward for the fact girl had to save him, not another way around." I say and she is angry, surprise…

"Well, I just tried to help him and you don't need come here to explain or help him out." She says and I nod.

"Well, I told him to wait, that your won't be so pissed." I say and now she start complain both of us. Then she start blame Severus about having lack skills to show his feelings.

"He likes you!" I yell at her and she stares at me and understand now I have royally screwed up.


	13. Chapter 13

Rissa P.O.V

Our life has chanced a lot lately Lily and Severus stayed friends, because my confession, but Severus still angry at me.

It our last year Hogwarts and my life have changed more than enough, I'm married and Cissy is about get married, Andy decide it's great idea rebel and so she married muggle, Regulus and Barty joined dark lord army.

Our year is ending and I never been this scared everybody are pushing me and things aren't getting any easier because Sirius nut mother decide her son should knock me up fast as possible and now I'm waiting bloody kid!

I know it's going to be a girl and we have already choose godparents my choise is Bella and Sirius is Bloody James fu****ng Potter, but he is like brother to him so maybe I can live with long as he lives after all dark lord has thing for Potter and Evans for some unknown reason.

I know having girl is going to piss aunt Walburga completely off, but that is one reason why Sirius and I are so happy to having girl, even though nobody except Cissy and Bella and possible or more than possible James knows it's going to be girl.

Barty has been acting weirdly but maybe it because things between us had been well awkward.

Regulus and I have growing closer and he is always in my side when I fight with Sirius, which is good because we fight very often mostly because different point of view and our different believe. But he is not such bad person to be married with, but we haven't move together fully so I don't know for sure what things can be then.

I'm sitting in astronomy tower once again and I look always so beautiful landscape, then I feel tap in my shoulder and some unknown reason I'm about punch tapper, but it is Sirius.

"Hey, sorry if, I scare you." He says and I snore.

"It's okay." I say and I look far away, he is staring at me, which is bloody annoying, but good thing is that he can't yell at me because Walburga believe that if father of child yells or is any other way horrible to expecting mother child will die or worse born squil. And with aunt Walburga weird fetish for blaming Sirius, my ass would be saved because she would blame Sirius for having so called muggle child.

"I wanna talk about baby name." He says and I stare at him, after all of things he wants talk about baby name?

"Okay what have you thinking?" I ask and I actually am curious.

"First name Sarah and middle name should be Excella." He says and he looks at asking manner.

"Excella is fine, but Sarah isn't okay, I don't want filthy common muggle name to be my daughter first name." I spat at him and I know here we go again.

"Well if you have better idea, go on and tell!" He says challenging manner but he regret it almost immeadtly after saying it.

"Livia, almost like Olivia but with nice twist." I say and he stares at me.

"Livia Excella Black… I like it." He says and I give him small smile, suddenly he takes my hand and holds it.

It won't last long soon because James comes in and says "Hey Pads, Carrow's twins fall our little Gryffindor trap!"

Soon they both run off and I can tell I'm going to feel sorry for Carrow's even though I don't like them.

I walk back to Slytherin common room and I sit in sofa alone, I notice once again everybody is staring at me and it's bloody annoying but I just give them my regular death glare and they stop. Then Cissy came, thanks to Merlin or Morgana.

"How are you?" She asks and I raise eye brow at her.

"Fine, still married to Sirius and still heavily pregnant." I say and she chuckle and sit next to me at couch.

"So, nothing new then? I can't wait to see my niece." She says happily but her thoughts are elsewhere.

"So what's going on?" I ask and she gives me that fake confused look and I glare at her so she tells "It just mom and dad or more likely Lucius parents wants rush with those weddings and I'm not really into winter theme."

"I'm sorry, thing are going to turn well until end… We have finally decided name." I say firstly comforting and then more as if happier manner, but Cissy comes happy.

"Oh Merlin, that's good, I can't wait until I can get spoil her and go shopping with her." Cissy says happily and start telling at me what she is going to do, with her future niece.

Soon I feel tiredness and I go to dorm, I miss Barty and dark lord… Then I fall sleep and once again those nightmares starts.


	14. Chapter 14

Rissa P.O.V

If somebody was ever before which thing could cause most pain, I would answer curciatus curse, but now I can say it is giving birth and dear Merlin who it hurts…

"Sirius, this is entirely your fucking fault!" I yell and mom and aunt Walburga's credit midwife Thorne tries calm me down, but thank Merlin to them Cissy took my wand or else they would be so much in pain that they can't image… And then there is Sirius who isn't even here, but I think he realize that staying away was good idea.

But then things get easier and I hear baby scream, my baby is born.

"Congratulations you have baby girl." Thrones says and handle me a baby, soon Sirius arrives and he look at me worriedly and I nod at him, but when he sees the baby great smile come across his face and I can tell I never seen such happiness in his face.

"Hey little Liv, daddy is here and he loves you really much and he will protect you from and everybody." Sirius says and holds small little chubby baby. Our privet moment doesn't last long because soon our, families comes and Sirius marauders pals and they all are way too excited about baby.

Cissy, Bella and James are almost fighting over baby and who ha right to hold her first, Bella ends up win first round, grandparents are already spoiling Livia, well all except Walburga that old uptight hag, she actually drag Sirius outside while Orion tries calm her down, but Walburga doesn't give up. I feel really sorry for Sirius.

"So what you are going to name her?" Mom asks and I answer "Livia Excella Black." "That's good name." Orion says and then Walburga and Sirius comes back soon they both are pottering at Livia.

Later they leave and Sirius stays longer after all he can use words like I'm father and I'm Black and Mungo's workers let him stay, but until end he leaves home too. And I'm go to sleep but then somebody is sit front of me, and I'm about scream, but I recognize it is my lord.

"My lord." I say and he looks at me weirdly.

"You are free to speak Rissa. So this is little Livia Black?" He asks and looks at baby.

"Yes." I say surprised the fact he knows my baby's name.

"Bellatrix told me." He says after he notice look in my face, it's weird that I'm only person entire world or at least in follower who he talks to like normal person.

"Does Sirius know?" He ask and I shake my head, now and he doesn't need to know he is too much light sider, he will never know about me or baby's loyalty." I say and he nods, there some sort hungry look in his eyes. And it scares me, but before I can't comment he says "Keep two mouths free time and after it, you are ready taking some minor's jobs in our ranks."

I nod and then he apparates away and I look my sleeping baby and I go to sleep and I see once again weird dreams girl who looks like me and she is called chosen one.


End file.
